And Nothing Will Ever Be The Same
by MyBeatingKokoro
Summary: In the sleepy little town of Snowfall, North Dokota, things have remained unchanged since it was first founded. What happens when someone comes who will shake the town to it's very foundations. Main pairing: TakumaxAidou YAOI! Mpreg in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

And Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

Takuma Ichijou gazed down at the boy, still unsure of what to do. Why on Earth did things like this have to happen to him of all people? He was a nice guy! He lived a quite life in the mountains in the cabin his family had owned as long as he could rememeber, even though he was the last one left, he always managed to keep things at the bar running just fine by himself. People had offered to help him, said a boy his age couldn't handle it on his own. They'd even tried to buy the bar more times than he could count, but he didn't want their sympathy. Sure, his family had died trying to keep warm one winter, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Sure, he missed them. He missed them everyday, but he couldn't let that ruin his life.

If Takuma was anything it was an optimist so he never doubted for a second that things wouldn't turn out for the best. And they had. They really had. It wasn't an easy life but it suited him. He had enough to pay the bills with a little left over. He'd been satisfied with the way things were going for him, true he didn't have much , but it was enough. He didn't really have any close friends either but that was fine with him. He'd never really liked other people that much anyway. There were the regulars at the bar and that's all he needed.

Takuma minded his own business and stayed out of the way of other people. He looked after himself, worked hard, and on his off time he ice fished. He didn't deserve this, but here he was looking down into the face of a boy around his age, maybe a little younger.

He'd been walking from where he's parked his truck to his favorite place to ice fish, when something in a snow drift caught his eye. He'd gone over to take a closer look and found it was a thin, nearly frozen hand. And that was how he'd dug up the boy he was looking at now.

And now he was left with trying to decide what to do . He didn't want to just leave whoever this was to die… if they weren't dead already. Takuma checked for a pulse, half hoping there would be none, but relived once he felt it. Weak… but still there. He couldn't just leave the boy here to die. Looks like he really didn't have a choice on this one.

Takuma picked up the boy, surprised by how light he was. Something else shocked him about this boy, even frost bitten and covered in ice, the boy had the most perfect face he'd ever seen. In fact, he was one of or the most beautiful people Takuma had seen in his life in general. He'd never seen a boy… this pretty, he looked almost like a girl, for a second Takuma wasn't sure if he was really a she. Either way, he couldn't stop staring at whoever this was. He had the palest skin Takuma had ever seen, easily two or three shades paler than the snow. And blond hair, a little lighter than his own, wavy and whispy as his was thick and straight. A small pout frozen on his lips, he was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And Takuma didn't want him to die.

Takuma put him in the back seat of his pickup truck, putting his jacket and anything else he could on the boy. If he didn't get him warm soon, he might not make it. He sped all the way back to the cabin, nearly falling off the mountain twice in his hurry. Whoever this was was NOT going to die or… at least not today.

Takuma tucked the boy in his guest bedroom bed. He returned a moment later with bandage to treat the boy's frost bite. Wrapping carefully the blackened skin so as not to cause any more damage to the boy's skin then there already would be. The poor kid was going to have some pretty decent sized scars from this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ Gomen. Gomen. GOMENASAI! You probably all want to kill me now and to be perfectly honest, you have good reason to. It's my fault too. I left you all out in the cold and abandoned you! :( Please forgive me for not updating in forever. I will try to do better. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I received, they brightened my day so much! XD! A special thank you to Cinderera, RejectedByMostButLovedByAll, VampwithAttitude and Midori Gryohon. Awsum peeps( yeah im lame enuff to still use that word like it's cool, well I never claimed to be cool) are the whole reason to write in the first place! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chappy, here's to hoping this one's good too! * toasts with champagne* **

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this last time. If I owned Vampire Knight, all the girls would be gone and it would be all yaoi goodness! But I don't own Vampire Knight. So it looks like we're just gonna have to put up with Yuuki.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi. Or boyxboy awesomeness. Eventually it will contain lemons, limes and MPREG. Rated M for a reason kiddos. Well not so much in this chapter. Light cursing, nudity and whatever happened while Takuma was asleep but you my dear readers get to decide that one for yourselves! ;D Anyway, if you're not down with the yaoi now is your last chance to get off the train. (Man! What is up with me and lame phrases today?)**

"_Close your eyes little girl, you're a princess now_

_You own this world._

_Twirling in your twirly dress, you're the lovliest_

_Far above the rest!_

_You build your castles in the sky,_

_While the stars are reflecting off of your eyes_

_Angels sing on sliver clouds. _

_And no one cries, screams or shouts…"_

_Set Apart This Dream, Flyleaf_

Takuma took a deep breath bracing himself for what he would have to do next…sharing body heat. It wasn't like he wanted to, it was the only possible way the boy would make it! It was sort of sad though the first person he would ever be in bed naked with was this half dead, frozen boy that wouldn't even be conscious enough to know it. He decided not to dwell on that for too long, far too depressing. He had to focus on helping this boy. Yet, as many times as he told himself it was only to save the life of another person… it didn't make it any better.

So he shed his clothes as quickly as possible and did the same with the boy's but was instantly taken aback.

This boy was gorgeous. He tried not to ogle the little boy's body, tried and failed. This boy was ten times prettier than any girl could ever be! He'd never seen anything quite so perfect. Takuma started to have some ideas but shoved them to the back of his mind, ashamed to have had them in the first place. Why was he thinking this way?

This was a stranger he'd seen in the snow. He'd saved his life, that was all. This boy had nothing to do with him. He couldn't let himself be drawn in by something that was just going to go away. It depressed him deeply for some reason to know that this boy was going to leave too.

It couldn't be helped though. No outsiders ever stayed in Snowfall. This was just the way things were. The people who lived there had been living there for as long as they could remember. Generations of the same families had populated Snowfall probably since it's founding, something else no could remember exactly when was. There was no reason for such things to be remembered. The fact was that it was there now and would continue to be for a very long time.

Nothing ever changed either. While the world around them flowed continuously into different stages Snowfall had remained virtually the same. It continued to remain untouched and unknown of by the other residents of North Dakota as it always had. Takuma doubted that most people had never even heard of Snowfall. And why would they have? There was absolutely nothing to or no one in Snowfall that was different from any other small town, or any town in general at that. The people of Snowfall kept to themselves. In return nobody in North Dakota minded them. For just as no outsiders stayed in Snowfall, those who lived there never left.

Come to think of it, Takuma had never seen any outsiders before. Just who exactly was this boy? It would be interesting to hear how he had come to be in such a little, insignificant place as Snowfall, North Dakota.

He got into the bed next to the boy gingerly, wincing at the cold as he pulled the boy against his chest already feeling some of his body heat leave him into the boy. As he watched the boy's thin, shallow breathing he briefly wondered what this boy could have been doing to end up in that sort of situation. He hadn't been dressed for hiking, or even for going outdoors in this weather…it didn't matter. It wasn't his business to know he thought before the lullaby of soft breathing and snow falling against the roof lured him to sleep.

When he awoke he wasn't quite finished sleeping. So it took him a while to process the bright blue eyes staring back into his green ones.

Suddenly another, now warm body was pressed against his own, and it felt _so_ good. Takuma had never had such a feeling of ecstasy, he couldn't help but nestle further into it. "That's it. You can go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." Whispered a voice he'd never heard before, but felt like he knew from somewhere.

Still in the dreaminess of sleep he murmured an incoherent response that even he himself hadn't understood. All he understood than was how much he wanted that voice to go on. Without a doubt this voice was the prettiest thing he'd ever heard. Light and clear as the North Dakota sky with a melodic quality that almost made it sound like singing. There was also something behind it Takuma couldn't quite identify….innocence maybe?

Then lips were being pressed against his own. And then it hit him, it hit him hard.

**A:N/ Sorry it's so short. That just seemed like a natural place to end it. Sorry for the cliffy. Sorry again for taking so long to update too. Hopefully, I'll be able to sooner now. I'm very excited for the next chapters! I've started to call this yaoi town because all the guys from VK r in a pairing. Heheheh…. All classics with a few twists here and there. Well see you next chapter! It's sure to be a fun ride! :D **

**Love,**

**Z-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ Gomen my darlings. I APOLGIZE TO THE END OF THE EARTH! I pretty much suck don't I? I apologize over and over for taking so long. But I beg you all to not give up on me! Thank all of you lovely people who bother putting up with me and review. You are the reason I do this, I don't think I'd have the courage to do this if you weren't there. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! XD! Despite taking forever I have this chapter and the next one done and Jigaii is next so keep your eyes on it kudasai. Your support means so much to me, and when I read your reviews it makes my heart swell. Anyway darlings enough yip yap. To the story. Oh! One more thing before I shut up! The songs to listen to while you read this chapter are (if you want, you can play anything but these are the songs I typed it to) Best Of You by Foo Fighters. Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. Love Like Woe by the Ready Set. Still Waiting by Sum 41. Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape The Fate( I know random but it works…) Treasure by Flyleaf. And of course, Set Apart This Dream by and for all the other authors out ther, check out the song The Kids Are Not Alright by Offspring, its great to type things up to.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight or any of these fabulous songs or the bands that do own them.**

**Warning: IT'S YAOI! Well more than that, MPREG, which I personally think is a wonderful concept. That little M is there for a reason people. Well not in this chapter, well actually a little bit starting in this one. Kind of. But be assured IT WILL BE THERE. So if you're not cool with that, it's you're last chance to skidaddle partner. **

"_I've got another confession to make._

_I'm your fool. _

_Everyones got their chains to break, holding you. _

_Were you born to resist or be abused?"_

_-Best Of You, Foo Fighters_

His eyes sprung open fully this time, not a hint of the grogginess remaining. He was looking up into the face of the boy he had saved who was no longer in his arms but on top of him. He threw the boy off of him and backed away from the bed as quickly as he could. "W-What the hell were you doing?" he shrieked. Who had he let into his house? Takuma could've kicked himself for being so stupid.

The boy on the bed stared back at him in confusion, a pout on his thin lips. After a second of letting his eyes roam over Takuma's body he spoke, "Well, aren't we lovers?"

Takuma's eyes went wide. Lovers? As if a boy like that would ever assume that someone like him could be his lover! Takuma had never even had a lover…not that that was something he would admit to.

It wasn't that there wasn't anybody that he would have liked to have as a lover. There were plenty of gorgeous women in town, like Natsuki. The entire town had been in love with her, Takuma included at one point. She was sweet as honey AND drop dead beautiful. She had married the preacher though and they made a lovely couple. Then there was Ruka and Rima, they were pretty too. And then…Shiki. He'd just never had time.

"Hell no!", he screamed still backing up when he noticed something. He was hard…very hard actually. What all had that boy done before he woken up?

The boy on the bed's facial expression didn't even change. "Oh. I just assumed…we were both naked…your arms were around me…", the boy replied, his voice still dazzling Takuma slightly.

Takuka's eyes softened, that was actually an understandable mistake. He needed to be more sensitive, after all he'd just gone through something pretty traumatic. "No. We're not lovers."**(A:N/ Not yet anyway…) **he repeated more calmly.

"Oh.", the boy's face still remained unreadable. "Why were our clothes off then?"

Takuma shifted uncomfortably. Of course this would come up. There was no way it couldn't. Two men did not just sleep together naked. Two men did not sleep together period. How was he going to explain this though? There really wasn't a good way to go about it. Either way it would be met with the same reaction, bad. "Body heat. We were sharing body heat.", he sighed, waiting for the boy to interrupt him, even hoping that he would. But the boy never did. "I…found you. I was going ice fishing and I saw something in a snow drift. It was you. You were frost-bitten and unconscious. You were going to die if I just left you there! So I brought you back to my house. Because…I couldn't just leave you! If you didn't die of hypothermia the wolves would have gotten you. It would have been murder."

He looked down at the boy expectantly. Waiting for something, anger, sadness, maybe tears.(he hoped not because he was always terrible with that, he never knew what to do) Anything. Any emotion at all. But as Takuma continued to stare at him the boy remained blank.

Then the boy snapped up his head to meet Takuma's gaze. " I guess that means you saved my life. Thank you for that. I'm in your debt." He declared with such a degree of seriousness that Takuma took a few steps back.

Takuma looked away embarrassed. "It was nothing. I only did what any decent person would have. I couldn't just let you die." He mumbled.

The boy continued to gazed up at him, never faltering.

Suddenly Takuma felt self-conscious and awkward. Even when he looked away he could still feel the boy's eyes on him. "Stop that." he whispered.

The boy blinked in confusion. "Stop what?" he asked truthfully unaware.

"You know! Stop staring at me like that." Takuma replied nervously.

"Oh.", the boy realized and was about to turn away but hesitated, "Why?"

Now Takuma was forced to look back. Was this kid serious? Takuma could see it in his eyes, he was. And he was caught there transfixed. He had never seen eyes like that. Not only were they the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, they seemed to be almost speaking to him somehow. He somehow pulled his eyes away from the boy's. "Because we're both men. It's must weird." He exclaimed.

The boy just seemed more confused, "Why?"

What was up with this kid? Takuma sighed. This boy was going to be trouble; he could tell already. "Because well…because it's like you said…we're not lovers." He explained feeling a blush come to his cheeks.

The boy nodded in understanding now. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.

Takuma raised an eyebrow. Didn't know…? Where was this kid from? He couldn't be from THAT far. The more he thought about that the more he wanted to know. "Hey, what's your name?" he wondered aloud while digging in his closet looking for clothes.

The boy looked back up. "Aidou." He said without a moment's hesitation.

Takuma found himself thinking that was a cute name. Gah! What was wrong with him. He had to focus! "So Aidou…where are you from?" he asked 'casually'.

Aidou blinked back at him in surprise. His expression again…too mixed to read. "From?" he spoke seemingly in another world. "From?" he spoke a bit more desperately this time. "I-I don't know."

"Well…Aidou that's not good is it?" he remarked, pulling on his pants. "Here." He tossed Aidou some extra clothes. "It's going to be a little big but we don't really have time to look for anything better."

Aidou looked up from the sheets, "Why?" he spoke, voice shaking the slightest bit.

"Because", he continued sliding into his clothes, " I saved you so you could live. So I would like you to keep doing that as soon as possible."

Aidou smiled at him, "Thank you…I think."

"Forget about it." Takuma blushed again. "Don't thank me yet. All I can do for you is take you to the police…and the doctor. You might have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Aidou looked horrified.

"Yeah." Takuma nodded. It made sense. It would explain the total lack of helpful information.

Aidou looked back down at the bed sadly.

Takuma noticed this and for some reason it struck him. "Hey," he spoke up in an effort to get Aidou to look back up at him. "got a last name?"

The boy's eyes remained fixed on the bed. "Aidou is my last name. I don't remember my first name."

Damn! That wouldn't give the police much to work with.

Aidou shook his head sadly.

Again, Takuma felt the strange urge to protect Aidou that he had before. What was this feeling? No, no. He was only doing what any decent American would. **(A:N/ Hooray for AU!)** do. "Hey, it'll be ok. I'm going to do as much for you as I possibly can Aidou. Both the doctor and the chief of police are good men. They'll help you out for sure. And we're going to get you back home before you know it." He promised.

Aidou looked up at him with tears in his eyes. " I don't even know your name."

Takuma sat down on the bed next to him. "`Takuma Ichijou."

" Why would you help me like this Takuma? You already saved my life. Why didn't you turn me over to the police?" Aidou asked, once again confused by his rescuer.

Takuma blinked back at him. Why was he helping Aidou this much when he had his own life to worry about? "…" he didn't have the answer yet.

**A:N/ *wipes off sweat* FINNALY FINISHED WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! SO HAPPY! I wrote this entirely to Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes toward the end. It goes well with it. Well please review and I'll try and update quicker. Again im SOOO SOOO SOO sorry I made you all wait so long. Please forgive me. I'm very excited for the next chapter because then more characters (and pairinings XD!) show up! Sorry for the OOC of Aidou and Takuma. I'm still pretty new with writing for them. Oh and if you haven't read Jigaii, PLEASE, go check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N :Yeah…I know… a bit slow on the uploads here aren't I? I'm gonna keep this author's note short and sweet and to the point. I'm SO SO SO SORRY but it's gonna take me a bit to upload between each time and I assure you that's for a reason and all. Why? That's somewhat personal but I promise I'm doing everything I can to upload it. Anyway, please please please review. That and this wonderful story are the only reason I bother. So yeah, to anyone who enjoys ANWEBTS( horrible acronym) and waits to read this, let me extend an apology to you yet again. But anyway I'm so excited about this chapter. We finally get to meet some more characters because while I do so love Takuma and Aidou I'm very excited to get to show you more characters. They are all lovely. And this story has so many opportunities. This is the first introduction of another one of the pairings! So enjoy! I had fun writing it! Sorry if the song doesn't really fit with the other 2. Sorry for the OOC too, but hey, it's AU. Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Hino Matsuri…why don't you include this in your manga…you won't? Well someone has to do it. I own nothing but Natsuki and this plotline.**

**Warnings: This is old hat isn't it? This is yaoi, and mpreg and blah blah blah.**

"_Right here, right now, we're falling apart while we're falling down._

_Who knew, to hurt could feel this good?_

_Move along so far from home, my mistakes go on and on _

_In truth, I hate to be alone."-Black Stone Cherry, In My Blood_

Chapter 4

Wow. His office had totally changed. But then again it did every year since he got that position but wow… this didn't even look similar to what it had even just a year ago. New wall color, new curtains, new desk, new chair. It looked almost nice for once, but again, his job wasn't interior designer. But in that constantly changing layout of a room one thing never changed. And there it was, as always in a prime position on the desk, the only item personalizing the Chief Of Police's desk, a single silver picture frame containing a never changing photo.

A photograph of two teenage boys, bearing the carefree smiles only seen on youth. One of them had dark hair the other's even darker, their smiles as large as they could go despite the bitter cold it had no doubt been taken in given the Snowfall winters…or just Snowfall period. They wore thick, heavy, fur-lined coats and had probably still been freezing. Their cheeks were chapped from wind or possibly because of the matching smiles. But they were boys so that was of little notice. The dark haired boy had his arm draped around the darkest one in a friendly, gentle way. This was the most important item in that office, those two boys' photo. One boy, the chief of police himself, the other easily recognizable by his ice blue eyes, unlike any others, the preacher, Toga Yagari, the chief's best friend.

"Hey Takuma, haven't seen you in a while. Sorry I keep meaning to get down to the bar but …life keeps getting in the way, you know how it is. Anyway, what can I do for you?" greeted the Chief of Police coming into the office causing Aidou to jump.

" No problem Rido, it's totally fine. I know how it is. And today it's not what you can do for me; it's what you can do for him." Takuma replied casually, pulling Aidou forward who was looking around the office blankly for the Chief to see.

Rido Kuran, Chief of the Snowfall police department for at least three years time now but he'd been working for the police at least six years before that. Very impressive for a man of only 27. He was single and accordingly had no kids but he did have a niece and nephew although the oldest was three years younger than him. He graduated high school not with top marks by far, but not failing either. He was a great chief of police and an even better friend. Despite the age difference he and Takuma got along pretty well. If anyone could help that boy it was certainly Rido.

"Whoa!" Rido sat down in the swivel chair behind the desk, kicking his feet up onto it while giving Aidou a quick once over. "A new face. That's something you…well, never see around here. So what can I do for you…?"

"Aidou." He answered, speaking for the first time since they had left the cabin.

"Aidou, then. What can I do for ya?" Rido continued with a polite nod.

"Umm…" Aidou stammered, unsure of what Rido could help him with.

"We need you to check around the area for missing hikers, missing people notices, anything really." Takuma clarified.

" Sure, I could do that for you easy. Probably in my sleep, but why are a bar owner and a kid interested in missing persons reports, cause I can promise you, they aren't very entertaining.

"See, that's the thing, because Aidou is one…possibly." Takuma sighed, still confused by the whole situation he had gotten himself into. Man, why did he have to be such a good person? He could just tell this was going to be one big headache from start to finish. He really didn't need this right now…but what else could he do?

"Possibly?" Rido raised an eyebrow looking interested.

"Yeah. Possibly. Because the thing is he doesn't exactly remember." Takuma smiled sheepishly, knowing he was asking for a lot by involving Rido in this.

"Ah, ok, Takuma, I know life is supposed to be long and all that jazz but you gotta give me more detail than that." Rido replied, red eyes showing that he understood what Takuma had meant perfectly well, he just wasn't going to allow himself to connect it. "What can't he remember?"

Takuma sighed, preparing to have to beg Rido to help. He could understand if he refused. Takuma himself would have refused if he could have. But the circumstances had made his choice for him. "Umm…anything." He admitted.

Red eyes widened. "What the…anything?" Rido gasped. " You're kidding me, right? Takuma, I would have thought you knew better than to joke around with the police."

Takuma snorted, " Yeah, of course I am." He answered sarcastically. " Cause I don't have anything better to do than joke around. All he remember is his name, Aidou. I found him near the lake…so maybe amnesia."

Rido removed his feet from the desk, good natured smile now gone. " Amnesia? Takuma, man, that's some serious shit. I'm the Chief Of Police, not a doctor. I'd like to help you, I really would but I can't."

"Yes I know that. I also know that you ARE the best at your job in the entire country, no world. That's why I know that you can help us and you will. Please?" he got down on his knees, hands clasped on Rido's desk in a begging motion.

Rido slowly met Takuma's eyes with an exasperated look. "I'm no doctor Takuma."

"Which is why I'm taking him to see Ichiru right after this. But we need your help too or he'll never get back to his life. " he pleaded to his friend knowing Rido was wearing down.

Rido cursed not quite silently before sighing, closing his eyes and kicking his feet back up on the desk. A second later he opened them again. " Fine. I'll do it. I'll help you. Must be fuckin' insane to do this. I'll see what I can do. But don't be expecting much, I'm a policeman not a miracle worker. You realize, Takuma, that with only a first name this is pretty much hopeless."

"Aidou is my last name."

Rido grunted in frustration. Perfect. Just fucking perfect. Maybe that'd make it a little easier though, Aidou, that wasn't exactly a common name. There couldn't be too many people with that last name. It couldn't be that hard could it? He groaned; he was defaintely going to be working some over time on this one. Ah...it's not like he had anyone to get home to anyway. Takuma was going to owe him big time for this. "Lord help us...this ain't gonna be easy."

Takuma grabbed his friend's hand causing Rido to jump in alarm at the suddeness of the contact. "Thank you. I knew you'd help. I owe you big time."

Rido grunted in reply, " Damn right you do. "

Takuma smiled at his friend. " You get free drinks for the rest of your life."

Rido nodded." At least. But Takuma listen. Before you go...can I ask you something?...Alone?"

" Uhh sure. Aidou, can you wait outside?"

At the sound of his name the smaller blonde seemed to snap back into reality from looking around the room vacantly again. "What?" he spoke softy.

Takuma raised an eyebrow. This boy could be a real major space case. " Could you go and wait outside?"

It took Aidou a minute to process what was being asked of him through the the fog that had slowly begun to set in over his mind. "Uhh.. outside? Sure." with that he grabbed the borrowed coat from the hanger and left trying not to notice how the man named Rido watched him as he did.

Rido's expression was one to rival Takuma's own, just if not more confused. "That's an odd one..." he murmured before giving the remaining blonde a scrutinizing look. "Takuma, why are you going to such lengths for this kid. I've known you for awhile and you're not the type of guy to get involved with this sort of thing. You got your own troubles.'

That question agan. Why did everyone want to know that so bad? Was being a good American and person a crime now or something? Besides...he wasn't sure of the awnser yet himself. "What was I supposed to do? Leave him to die?"

"No, I suppose not. But Still why did you take this job on yourself personally. You coulld've just turned him in to Ichiru, y'know."

"I know...I just wanted to help him."

"Well Takuma", Rido said to that, " You're a better man than me." then he added a last sentence so softly Takuma couldn't have possibly heard, " Still...he must be something special."

**A/N: Whew! Well there's yet another chapter up. Again, I apolgize that this such a long process. Anyway, Yes Rido is a policeman, that's kind of a joke from me to you,if you've watched Vampire Knight the whole way through you probably thought that was funny too. And yes, the first side pairing introduced is RidoxYagari. Suprising huh? (sarcasm) I couldn't help myself though but I don't know what I'm going to do about them though. I feel like I might make it kind of onesided but if you guys don't want it to be I can make it so it's not. I'm flexible on that sort of thing. I feel like this was a pretty good chapter. What do you think? Review and tell me please. I can promise you the more reviews I get the faster I WILL update. You can take THAT to the bank. So please review :)**

**So as always, love,**

**Kokoro**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *peers out from behind strange random crate* *sees many rightfully angry people staring…ahem…glaring at her* *hides behind crate for about ten more seconds before sighing and coming out* I have a confession to make…I'm an absolute coward…though my dear readers you probably figured that out on your own…those of you who haven't given up on me. Again with the almost no way to get on here…that's a major reason. I'm going to be completely honest with you all though. I've been absolutely terrified of facing ANWEBTS for a long while…I've been in a slump lately…a bad one. That's why I haven't touched this in so long. But finally I decided enough was enough. I'm done with hiding from this. The only way to beat it is to face it so…here is my attempt. I'm sorry if it's bad but I must say I rather like it. I introduce you to two more characters. I hope you'll like them as much as I do. And last but most CERTAINLY not least…my dear, dear soundtrack. The songs for this chapter were so hard to pick. Hello by Martin Solveig & Dragonette, That Green Gentleman by Panic! At The Disco, The Ballad Of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco, Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly, Wrong Way by Sublime. And I promise that's all of my weird author's note. So…now…to the story. **

**Warning: This will be yaoi and mpreg…eventually…for the moment it's just flirting mostly. Still working on introducing everyone,setting up all the other couples…that sort of thing. But I like these sort of chapters…that's probably just me though. Rest assured…later on I will reward you handsomely in lemony goodness for putting up with me for so long.**

**Disclaimer:…does anyone even think I own anything? I have a dog…he's annoying…but I love him. I have a dog…and that's it.**

"_I do believe I'll find myself a new place._

_I don't want to be the bad guy._

_I don't want to do your sleepwalk dance anymore._

_I just want to see some palm trees._

_I will try and shake away this disease."_—Santa Monica,Everclear

And Nothing Will Ever Be The Same ,Chapter 5

"Say Ah for me."

Aidou opened his mouth as the doctor checked his throat to see if there was any damage besides the obvious frostbite.

"Well," the doctor said leaning back, scribbling something down on a clipboard (smoothing he seemed incapable of setting down even for a second). "I can say without a shadow of a doubt this boy has severe amnesia. The strange thing is I can't see anything that would have caused a case this bad. He bumped his head a bit here," the silver haired young man(too young to be a doctor in Aidou's opinion that's for sure) reached out a hand and pushed aside blond hair careful not to hurt the still sensitive area. "At the most maybe a bit of temporary memory spottiness here and there but again…nothing of this scale. You said you found him near the lake?"

Takuma nodded solemnly seeing this was going to be as satisfying as their visit with Rido was…so…completely unsatisfying.

"Hmm…", the doctor cocked his head peering at Aidou with questioning lilac eyes. He leaned back with a deep sigh, the first real sign of any emotion besides intrigue the doctor had shown since their arrival. Once again he wrote something down on his beloved clipboard.

"I could do some more tests but I'm afraid there just isn't access to such technology here in Snowfall so I'm afraid my diagnosis isn't completely reliable." Ichiru Kiriyuu admitted sheepishly.

Yes, of course, Snowfall had no such technology…in fact…Takuma couldn't really imagine who would, just as he could hardly imagine anywhere outside of Snowfall. Yet as Ichiru spoke there was a strange sadness in his eyes. Not strange to Ichiru but strange to Takuma who didn't and wouldn't for a long time understand such things. The sadness in Ichiru's eyes was a type of sadness he would fortunately only ever vaguely know. It was loneliness and at this point in Takuma's life he had only felt a light breeze where as Ichiru had bore the blistering Snowfall winds. He had bore them his entire life for just as strange as this look was to Takuma it was even stranger to see Ichiru without it. In all the time Takuma had known him, which was Ichiru's entire life as he'd known all the other people in Snowfall, he thought he'd seen him genuinely happy maybe twice.

But this sadness contained something else. Something Takuma would never experience until much, much later in his life. A sadness that was all too common for the people of that town. A look of such longing it was practically palpable and you could sense it's presence more strongly in the town doctor than anyone else.

Snowfall had no such technology and never would have so Ichiru would never get to see it. He, who probably knew how to use it and damn well. The look in his eyes was that of a trapped animal. He had chosen to stay in Snowfall and now he had to bare this for the rest of his life. Living far below what he could be. Ichiru was a genius. He was lost in the world of Snowfall despite how small it was. He stood out like a rose petal in the bland, unchanging backdrop of the townspeople. Different was his coloration, not literal but figurative. It was almost…no…exactly like his mind was a different color from everyone else's. Not anything like the white of his surroundings…he was bright red like a drop of fresh blood on snow. He was different; he knew he was different. He also knew different was despised; he was despised. Not because they disliked him but because they didn't and would never understand him. He knew…deep down he would never really fit in…and he had accepted it. He would live the rest of his life as a stranger in his own home. Ichiru had felt alone his entire life.

Takuma didn't understand this nor would he try. He had never been particularly smart and his only talent seemed to lie in pouring and mixing drinks. He had never really wanted a place other than Snowfall nor would he know what to do in any place other than Snowfall…he did however know one thing…he wanted Ichiru to be happy, probably one of the few who did or even noticed he wasn't. Ichiru was so unhappy; he may not have fully understood why but he at least did know that. And that somehow…he had to fix it.

Certainly they knew they were lucky to have him. Ichiru was far better than what a town like Snowfall deserved. He could have been so much more. The hospitals over in Minneapolis had practically broken their backs trying to get to him but…for some reason Ichiru had stayed in Snowfall and it wasn't exactly a secret he regretted it. He wasn't friendless by no means...but it was clear he was an outsider. He thought far too differently to be anything else.

"No, it's ok. Thank you Ichiru. If not for you we wouldn't know even that." Takuma gave Ichiru a grateful smile hoping for half a second that Ichiru would smile back at him, but he knew he wouldn't.

Aidou tried to determine what the doctor was thinking as he simply looked at them with those strange lavender eyes. Was he disappointed? Did he feel sorry for him? Did he feel anything at all? No...it was impossible to tell.

A bell rang from somewhere else in the average sized office doubling as a sort of pharmacy. The sudden sound though small startled Aidou out of his thoughts. If it startled Aidou it practically paralyzed Ichiru with fear. The much loved clipboard went clattering to the ground sending papers flying everywhere. Ichiru looking more flustered than even before as he hurriedly tried to pick up his things only to drop even more papers. Takuma and Aidou helped him to pick everything up before an inevitable panic attack could occur. Ichiru thanked them and gave a slight, awkward cough. " Uhh...sorry you two. I told them they could drop in around now and pick up some medicine. I promise it'll take only five minutes or so then I'll be right back. " he hastily apologized to the two.

'It's all good Ichiru, we were just leaving anyway. Again, I can't thank you enough. " Takuma replied warmly as they walked to the front with Ichiru who this time actually did return it.

"No problem Takuma. It's my job." Ichiru modestly denied.

A tall, thin man stood waiting behind the counter. Aidou was sure he couldn't be more than 23. He appeared to be in wonderful shape and health as the jacket he wore was much lighter than everyone else's and showed off impressive biceps. He leaned up against the counter and peered at them through the strands of messy hair that hung over his eyes, almost as if it had been cut that way on purpose. The blonde boy couldn't help but wonder what someone like this would need medicine for. There appeared to be nothing wrong with him.

As they got closer he realized this man looked remarkably like the doctor. Same untidy silver hair, same lean frame, same strangely pale skin, and as the man swept the hair away with a quick flick of his wrist Aidou saw the same odd lavender eyes. Under his eyes though, this man had dark,dark bags. This hardly took away from the overall affect of the handsome man though. His face was lovely even with the cross between a sneer and a grimace on it as it currently did.

"Hey Zero, funny seeing you here. I thought you were avoiding doctors ever since that horror movie we all watched." Takuma yelled across the room returning his friend's sneer.

Aidou blinked. What are the odds? Takuma knew this person too.

"Now why would I bother trying to avoid Ichiru? Look at him! Hardly the frightening type, is he?" he flashed a cheeky smile to Ichiru along with the words. " 'Sides I'm not here for a check up. I'm just here to pick up my insomnia medication." with that the man ran a hand through his messy almost somewhat metallic hair and sighed deeply. "I'm not gonna lie to you Takuma...I've been having a really tough time with it recently. I think it's getting worse. I started having those nightmares again...you know..the ones with all the blood. It's gotten to the point where I don't even really want to sleep anymore. "

All Takuma could do in response to that was to give his friend a concerned look. Never before had he had the urge to hug him more in his life.

The look on Ichiru's face was even could practically feel the young doctor's heart breaking for the man. "Zero.." he whispered sadly.

As soon as Zero heard Ichiru speak his name the cheeky smile was back in place. He turned so he was looking down at the slightly shorter doctor. "So..what's up doc?" Zero spoke with an air of practiced teasing flirtatiousness he seemed to invoke whenever he was around the young doctor.

Ichiru blushed, meeting Zero's eyes for a second or two before hastily busying himself with sifting through the pile of papers scattered about on the counter. "Never heard that one before." he answered sarcastically yet not unkindly.

Zero laughed at him in a way that somehow wasn't the least bit spiteful. " Need some help there Chiru?" he leaned in closer causing the doctor to go even redder, most likely doing it so he would.

Ichiru began tossing the papers about even more quickly feeling his face practically on fire. He never understood why Zero always teased him like this. Surely he understood, didn't he? After all this time, Zero surely knew how he felt about him. He still did things like this anyway though every time they were together. What was he trying to accomplish here? He always did wonder with all that he knew how it was possible even after all these he years, he still didn't know a thing about Zero. He didn't really understand him. How could he though? They may look exactly the same but he didn't know if two more different people had ever even existed. How would he ever know what Zero meant? They were practically speaking different languages. Ichiru tried his best to not let his thoughts show on his face as he always did. "I can't find my glasses...if I could then it'd be a lot easier."

Zero's smile grew even wider as he chuckled slightly. "You mean these glasses?" he slid the glasses gently on Ichiru's face.

Ichiru picked up the paper he needed finding he couldn't even look up. Why did Zero always do this to him?

Takuma looked away and tried to engage Aidou in conversation. He always felt uncomfortable whenever those two got like that. It felt like he was intruding on a private moment. He didn't know if they liked each other or what. It was nearly impossible they could ever be together. In a town like this everyone knew everything, there were no true secrets. Gossip, yes, but secrets, no. There was no room in a town like this for a relationship like that. Not only homosexual but...between two family members. Only cousins but still...they looked so similar they were constantly mistaken for twins. They'd even been given the nickname the Kiriyuu twins. The possibility of them were slim to none. 

Takuma suddenly realized Zero had turned to them. He looked up. "What? Sorry...kinda spaced out."

"I said, who's the blondie?"

**A/N: WHEW! That was much easier than I thought it would be! Thanks for reading and putting up with me! please review so I'll keep being brave and wrirte through the slump. How was it? Well two new characters and a pairing introduced. ZeroxIchiru. It seemed better in this story to have them be cousins instead of twins. Sorry if thats weird to anyone. Until next time which will definitely be sooner I love you all!  
><strong>

**Love,  
><strong>

**Kokoro  
><strong>


End file.
